


How the Grinch Celebrated Christmas (With His Boyfriend Tony the Tiger)

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [13]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Anonymous said: Just for funsies: how about The Grinch/Tony the Tiger?
Relationships: The Grinch/Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's)
Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1210203
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	How the Grinch Celebrated Christmas (With His Boyfriend Tony the Tiger)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamy_Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Serenade/gifts).



They’re curled up together, cuddling comfortably, when the Grinch faux-casually brings up the subject.

“So… Christmas is approaching,” he says. 

Tony stiffens. “...Mmhmm.” 

“I know you celebrate it,” the Grinch says, and Tony hesitates before nodding. “Right. I was thinking we--” 

Tony interrupts him. “We don’t have to do anything. I wasn’t expecting--”   
  
“Oh, shut it,” the Grinch says, not unkindly. “I’m willing to make an effort.”

“...Really?” Tony asks. The Grinch gives him an unimpressed look. “No, I just mean… Isn’t hating Christmas your whole _thing?_ I didn’t want to assume…” 

“I want to,” the Grinch says. “For you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrisis! 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
